nicky_haughfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Chronicles of Lord NHHAUGHERS
The Age of NHHAUGHERS is the third chapter in The Chronicles of NHHAUGHERS series and is also the second part of the original story ever made in The Chronicles of Nicky Haugh franchise.' Prologue In this story, Tails is struggling to let go over the death of Cosmo, who deeply misses him and plans to return to Earth. In Londonshire. Seeing how tearfully upset Tails is over the fact of losing one of his biggest part in life over another, Nicky Haugh II (now known as Lord NHHAUGHERS) vows to make Tails happy again by finding the 7 lost Chaos Emeralds and using them to restore Cosmo back to life, as well as restoring her new world. At the same time, The P:D starts to become a lot more evil and villainous that he ever became in the last chapter as he becomes a upstanding and ambitious self made criminal mastermind to complete his mission, who Nicky vows to eliminate and, whilst doing so, eventually learns of The P:D's true nature before first arriving on Earth. Synopsis The story begins with Nicky Haugh narrating the previous events of the last battle. ''In a world full of dimensions. Lives can be half balanced, Justice will face Corruption, and God? Well, let's just say that our God is not who he, OR It seems at this moment on. For yet a discovery has been made across one galaxy and another, this is a God who is truly THE God of the existence itself. This word turns out to be a name known as "Ambition", who is God's only knowing and estranged father who wanted to be part of God's life. But his son saw darkness in his father's everlasting life, and refused to reveal the truth to humanity and all anthropomorphics that currently exist in our eternal life. By his own son's deception, Ambition grew tired of peace and swore revenge on his child for deception and insubordination, so he became his son's true opposite, and created his own world that made hell, with a number of devils and demons who would go to war on God's angels. By then however, a new threat to humanity and to all kinds of planets will soon rise to tension with the response of pure treason and devastation at nuclear levels. Leading all of Ambition's score, The P:D. He alone has created his own religion and militia who he led to a pilgrimage that'll open up to Hell, and Ambition itself have given him powers that have made The P:D a lot more malevolent, stronger, stranger, with all powers that made him more deadly and dangerous against all who support God in his everlasting plan. By then, he and his unnatural powers against all humanity will led good to fight evil; or perhaps his successions in causing a global pandemonium, will lead both to fight another kind of evil, more powerful and villainous that'll bring hardak to the end, of all worlds for our lives and their's to be punished all together. One month after Cosmo's death, NHHAUGHERS becomes the new district attorney of Londonshire whilst founding Team NHHAUGHERS and controlling the Nicky Haugh Resistance on different terms. Elsewhere, Tails continuously struggles, in tears mostly, to cope with Cosmo's death while his friends and Zoey attempt to nurse him back to health. At Cosmo's funeral, Tails writes a resignation speech explaining that no matter how heroic he became to save the universe, he would've ended up sacrificing one priceless gift in his life, Cosmo. While Cream and Zoey cheer Tails up with a peaceful song in his bedroom, Nicky leaves and heads on to Cosmo's grave. Whilst praying a message to her, Cosmo's spirit comes down on him and the two exchange words; Cosmo then reveals that Nicky can use Lord NHHAUGHERS to revive her if he were to posses all 7 Chaos Emeralds (that are hidden away in Londonshire) and use all it's power to restore her life, which will affect his suit as well. Nicky passes the information to NHHAUGHERS, who agrees to help Nicky retrieve the Chaos Emeralds while Nicky vows to avenge Tails and Cosmo. Meanwhile, Dr Eggman attempts to become President of N.A.T.O. in order to start the beginning of Eggman Empire, just before The P:D barges into his base and manipulates the mad scientist into joining forces to complete all their work and defeat their enemies together. With Christmas coming up, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends celebrate their one year anniversary when they first arrived on Earth. Their celebration is cut short though when the sun is block by a solar eclipse, causing the entire streets in panic before Eggman offers to help. His services prove to be a huge help, but Sonic does not trust him and ends up demolishing all Eggman build in order to prevent him from doing anything else for his plan. This however, causes everyone to turn against Sonic when The P:D announces that his actions have led his counterpart against humanity, thus making Sonic public enemy #1 as a result. Meanwhile, NHHAUGHERS assists Nicky, as Lord NHHAUGHERS, in retrieving all the hidden Chaos Emeralds whilst clashing with Christmas Security Consulting, resulting in Anthony Parks being wounded by Nuka Johnstones, who is leading Christmas Security Consulting to war on Team NHHAUGHERS under the orders of his boss, Zondar English. Eggman soon challenges the President to a election vote after the citizens praise him as hero for protecting their city. However, it is revealed that The P:D had actually planned this to allow Eggman to take over one world while he would go on to destroy many others under Ambition's command. As the government instigates a city-wide manhunt on Sonic, his team and human allies, including Chris Thorndyke, all help Sonic into explaining the truth about the situation and exposing Eggman's plans. Unfortunately for all, Eggman becomes the first people's choice to become president after using his popularity to alter his public image, despite the protests from the President. Sonic and Chris arrive to confront Eggman and save the President, only for all to end up arrested by Jerome Wise, who was the President's stationary until revealing to have made a deal with The P:D to get rid of Sonic for good. As such, The P:D kills the President's assistant and him locked away in his foreign (well-like prison where escape is virtually impossible) before allowing Eggman to keep Sonic and Chris as his prisoners. For this, Eggman becomes a public figure while The P:D takes over Londonshire as an upstanding and ambitious self made criminal mastermind and minister of justice which allows him to flood the streets with drugs. Having joined forces with Christmas Security Consulting and renaming his operated organisation the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate, The P:D steals Team NHHAUGHERS's possession of Damocles before converting the reactor core into a nuclear bomb, which The P:D uses to hold the city hostage and threaten any further violence should Team NHHAUGHERS or the government attempt to stop him. The P:D then releases all prisoners from Terminal Island, initiating a revolution, before taking over the law, with the wealthy and powerful have their property expropriated, are dragged from their homes, while any outlaw who opposes against The P:D's judgement OR break his law will be given show trials, where any sentence means likely death OR life imprisonment in his foreign. Elsewhere, Eggman sends Sonic back to Mobius where he fights a savage robot Eggdroid on the remote island of P.R.I.M.E. At first, Eggdroid was too difficult for Sonic to beat after his moment of weakness allowed the evil robot to push Sonic right to the edge of the volcanic lava, where he had tried with all his might to push back with his strength. But despite this, Sonic is finally able to destroy Eggdroid by tricking it into ripping out its own power source. Although frustrated, Eggman reveals that the robot Sonic defeated was merely a test as it was his previous creation, and he intends to perfect the Eggdroid and launch a counter attack on Station Square in order to please his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, after he had lost his daughter Maria and blamed humanity for her death. Eventually, Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla are caught and captured while attempting to rescue Chris, who escapes but cannot rescue the two when being attacked my mercenaries and bounty hunters working for The P:D. Later on, Nicky and NHHAUGHERS both learn of the outcome when running into Sonic whilst attempting to find a rendezvous point to bring Cosmo back to life with all 7 Chaos Emeralds. This causes Nicky to abandon his plans to revive Cosmo and immediately return to Londonshire with NHHAUGHERS and Sonic while having to recruit their family to stop The P:D, who had put the President on trial and having him charged and found guilty of becoming an outsider. Everybody regroups at Team NHHAUGHERS' ARK Base, where The P:D had allowed Zondar and his private military company to take over it in order to allow Professor Gerald and Eggman to unleash the final phase of their plot to eradicate Earth for good. NHHAUGHERS returns to his luxurious building to reunite with Anthony and assemble Team NHHAUGHERS to declare war on the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate and Christmas Security Consulting while teaming up with the N.A.T.O. into protecting Earth from global destruction. On the ARK, Cream the Rabbit and her mother Vanilla are captured by Eggman, who hands them over to The P:D rather than turning them to his authorities. The P:D later confronts and questions Cream about Tails, who is overseeing the conversation while attempting to rescue her. Cream begins to lash out and accuse The P:D for allowing Eggman to put humanity in harm's way, but she becomes terrified when The P:D makes it clear that he alone had planned everything that led to him murdering to her and Tails species that killed Tails parents and Cream's father, horrifying both Tails and Cream. The P:D then reveals his true allegiance to Ambition in order to wipe out God and humanity along with the Existence while planning to start chaos on Earth and declare pandemonium that'll cause global destruction, a chaotic riot and turn humans against each other that have them kill each other and one another; not only that, but The P:D also reveals that he had been using Eggman as his puppet in order to distract Sonic's interference while plotting with Professor Gerald to destroy Earth. The P:D then shows his true nature by shooting Vanilla in cold bloody, placing Cream in tears while confessing to murdering Emrel and her father as he did to Tails parents while torturing his life for fun, which causes a horrified Tails to realize that The P:D had killed Cosmo after he destroyed Dark Oak whilst saving the world previously. When The P:D leaves, Tails rescues Cream and the two develop feeling for each other in tears the whole time, before escaping with a unconscious Vanilla. While leaving Cream and Vanilla to be protected by NHHAUGHERS, Anthony and their forces, Tails heads back to the ARK to warn Sonic and the others about the situation, only for Eggman to attack the heroes, ejecting Sonic from the ARK and having his minions to capture Tails. While stuck to a fence with purple goo, Tails desperately tries to warn Eggman about The P:D, but Eggman completely ignores the helpless fox completely and leaves his minions to guard Tails while he goes to meet up with The P:D to start the President's execution. When arriving however, he overhears The P:D having a videoconference with his grandfather about launching the substitute satellite that'll destroying Earth completely, and allow Ambition to exact revenge on humanity and God. Eggman soon realizes that Tails was right about The P:D and his grandfather is part of his plan to wipe out Characters *'''Nicky Haugh II/Lord NHHAUGHERS - A clone of the Nicky Haugh Resistance and former member of Team NHHAUGHERS who previously worked for father figure and false god NHHAUGHERS, until he befriended Tails that led Nicky to become Lord NHHAUGHERS. He is shown to be a philanthropy, elite street racer, auto mechanic, and ex-convict who was thought to be anti-heroic until he became a crime fighter and the guardian of god when he became Lord NHHAUGHERS. He is the title character and the main protagonist of the story. *'Miles ''Tails Prower''' - *'The P:D' - A upstanding and ambitious self made criminal mastermind of the entire criminal underworld of Londonshire (while his gangster outfit made him an upcoming and ambitious self made playboy gang lord also). He is the leader of the NHHAUGHERS Syndicate, a member of the Nicky Haugh Resistance and was once one of NHHAUGHERS converts. However, Ambition corrupted his systems on his arrival for NHHAUGHERS that made him a lot more villainous, ruthless and malevolent than any other antagonist in this franchise. Throughout the franchise, he is 1/3 of part devil, part demon and the anti-christ who returned to Earth with unnatural powers and with his darkest nature and deadlist weapon that were his cunning ambitions and his goals to serve Ambition and help him overthrow God and wipe out many planets along with Existence, whilst causing destruction and death at nuclear levels around the same time on different terms for his own personal interests. He is the primary antagonist of this story. *'NHHAUGHERS' - A fictional character and the first ever clone to be created by Nicky Haugh himself. He is the assistant leader of the Nicky Haugh Resistance and the current founder of Team NHHAUGHERS who is Nicky's father figure and Anthony's boss. He is one of the central character and a supporting protagonist. *'Anthony Parks' - A central character of the story. He is NHHAUGHERS supervisor, translator, personal bodyguard, henchman and right hand man. He is also the assistant leader of Team NHHAUGHERS and acts as NHHAUGHERS apprentice, top enforcer and most loyal member who ever worked for him and helped his services. He is a main character and supporting protagonist